Spellbound
by Weasley Is My King1
Summary: In Chapter 1, Ron finally get's the courage to tell Harry how he has felt about him since they first met. How do you think Harry will react?
1. Chapter 1: When Green Met Blue

*It was just weeks away from O.W.L. examinations at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione dragged Ron and Harry into the library, so that they could pass more than one O.W.L. this year.*

"Ronald, I'm telling you that if you don't start studying, I'm not going to write any more of your introductions for Transfiguration anymore."

"But Hermione!"

Her face grew contort, "But what? You aren't trying, and honestly it is really starting to get on my nerves."

Ron leaned back in his chair like a sloth, "Well, if it irritates you that much then why don't you just bug off then?"

"Ronald, you are so-" Hermione stood up quickly, grabbed her books off of the table, and stormed out while muttering incoherently.

When she was out of hearing range Ron turned his body to look at Harry,

"I love her to death, but bloody hell."

Harry managed to force himself to laugh slightly,

"Yeah, I guess." The fact of them always arguing was really started to irritate Harry.

Ron's blue eyes looked at Harry curiously,

"You alright mate?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know, you look kinda distracted or something."

Harry moved his eyes to the bookcase to the left of him,

"Oh, well, it's nothing Ron."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes, Ron. I'm sure," Harry let out a sigh.

"What ever you say," Ron began to stare into the distance and it looked like something was bothering him as well.

Harry adjusted himself higher in his chair,

"Now what's wrong with you?"

"Um, I don't know really," Ron scuffed up his red hair and scratched the side of his face.

Harry was confused, "You don't know?"

"No, I really don't. It's kinda hard to explain."

"Try talking about it; maybe it'll make more sense to me."

"Well…." Ron leaned forward, his faces just inches away from Harry as he whispered,

"I really can't talk about it here if ya know what I mean." He jerked his head toward the librarian that was staring at them from a distance.

"Oh."

"Maybe some other time."

"Yeah….Wait why don't we just go into the common room?"

Ron's eyes darted to the left and right, "Alone?"

Harry laughed, "Well, yeah."

"O-oh," Ron stuttered nervously.

Harry was confused, what was the big deal?

"Is that a problem, Ron?"

Ron shook his head violent, his brilliant red hair flapping,

"No, it's fine. Just, not right now. Okay?"

"Sure, what ever you want."

"Alright, thanks mate."

Harry was right about to give Ron a smile when a malicious snicker echoed through the library,

"Well, look at that. Potter and Weasley are on a date."

Harry and Ron stood up and turned around to face a tall, blonde boy with two grotesque sidekicks by his side.

Ron stepped forward,

"Piss off, Malfoy."

Crabe and Goyle raised both their hands in the air sarcastically.

Draco looked at both Ron, and Harry and then spoke,

"Where's Granger? Off plaguing the grounds, flithy **Mudblood**."

At that instant it was all a blur all that was seen were: several fist flying, robes ribbed, and two mouths dripped blood.

"Get you're slimy hands off me, dirty blood-traitor."

Harry grabbed Malfoy by his collar,

"Don't you **DARE** put your hands on Ron again!"

The blonde's eyes were filled with fear,

"Okay, okay!"

Harry released his grip and Malfoy and his cronies ran off trying to brush off all the dust from their robes. He heard the clicking of the libraries shoes, so he grabbed Ron's arm,

"C'mon."

And they ran off.

*********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1

_When Green Met Blue_

Harry closed the bedroom door behind him and turned quickly to Ron who was sitting on his bed,

"I hate him. I really _**hate**_ him."

Ron grinned,

"S'alright. It's just Malfoy."

Harry was fuming and pointed at Ron's lip which was bleeding profusely,

"Look what he did to you!"

Ron put one of his long, slender fingers on his lip and dabbed it,

"Eh, it's not that bad. I bet Hermione could cast a healing charm in abou-"

"Ron!"

"What? Harry, why are you getting so worried about me. I'm fine, really I am."

"Because I care about you Ron, that's why!" Harry's green eyes stared harshly into Ron's blue.

Ron's ears felt bright red and he was looking down at his feet in shock,

"Well, I care about you too mate."

Harry sighed greatly, and sat on his bed,

"I know. I'm sorry for exploding, I didn't mean to."

"S'kay."

Harry looked up to see a big, fat smile written to Ron's white face.

"Now what did you say again was bothering you?"

Ron turned his head to the side and stared out of the window adjacent to his bunkbed,

"Well, it's kinda about…you."

Harry raised his eyebrows in wonder,

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Did I do something?"

Ron sighed and scratched his head,

"Kinda…well sorta. Ugh, I just don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Ron's head jerked up,

"It means that I just don't know, Harry!"

Harry's green eyes widened in surprise,

"I'm sorry."

Ron rolled his eyes,

"I should be the one apologizing."

Harry laughed,

"Wow, how many times have we said "sorry" today?"

Ron wasn't smiling.

"Ron?"

Ron's face looked melancholy, drained of all life and his eyes began to tear slightly,

"You aren't gonna speak to me again…"

Harry was dumbfounded,

"What are you talking about? What are you trying to say?"

"You won't want to be my friend anymore, that's what I'm trying to say.

"I understood that much," Harry sighed, "But why?"

Ron hiccupped, "Cuz," and he sniffed again.

Harry tried to reach his hand forward as a sigh of comfort, when Ron's voice cracked as he shouted,

"Cuz I think I have feelings for you Harry!"

Harry's hand recoiled as quickly as possible and thought rapidly, _Ron is gay. Ron is gay. Ron is gay._

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want you to know," he sounded hysterical.

Harry looked up to see if Ron's voice matched his facial expression, and he saw his best friend in the whole world, pouring out tears. Tears were gushing down Ron's face and his eyes were clenched almost as tight as his fists. The blood was mixing in with the river dumping out of his eyes.

Harry spoke very firmly, "Ron-"

"Go-" he hiccupped, "ahead," he hiccupped again. "Just tell me that you hate me already."

Harry sat up straight,

"I'm not going to say anything of that sort."

Ron wiped away some of his tears with his sleeve,

"And why is that?"

"Cuz you're my best mate no matter what."

A new set of tears were gushing out of Ron's eyes and these were of happiness, Harry stood to give him a hug, and his friendly gesture turned into a sexual one, when he stumbled over a rucksack on the ground and landed right on top of Ron's chest. Ron was pressed flat on his back and Harry was on top of him, just inches away from his neck. It was very awkward as the two boys stare blankly at each other, and Ron's tears were soaking Harry's face. Harry tried to push himself up from Ron's chest when Ron let out a desperate grunt. Harry looked down to see Ron gazing up at him with admiration. Harry didn't know what to do, he was racing with hormones. _Ron and I are so close, I can feel the heat coming off of his chest,_ he thought. _I want to_…_want to_…_ kiss him_.

He moved forward, his eyes still locked with Ron's. He felt the warm breathe of his best friend brush his neck, _if his breathe is this good, I wonder what his lips are like_. Harry finally gave into temptation, and placed his lips upon the others. Ron let out a surprised gasp of breathe, as Harry's tongue pushed through his lips and started to touch Ron's throat. Ron gripped the back of Harry's head and pushed him closer to him, his tongue as well going into the others mouth. It was as if they were playing a game of tag within their mouths. Ron's hand let go of the chuck on Harry's hair and started to move down his back, he was inches away from his arse when Harry pulled away sharply,

"Stop!"

Ron removed his hands quickly and placed them to his sides, he was shaking.

Harry looked down to see a frightened Ron, and instantly a wave of guilt swept through Harry's veins.

Ron began to tear,

"Please don't leave."

"What?"

"I know you probably hate me now, but please still be my friend, Harry. I don't know what I'd do if you'd ignore me, please Harry. I'm begging you, don't leave me in the cold."

Ron began to weep and his face grew red, his eyes were squinted tightly as tears trickled down his face. Harry tried to speak, but his body was still paralysis from the shock of what just happened.

The red-head began to hyperventilate and Harry thought, _what is going on. I knew Ron loved me, but not like this_..._And why_..._why did __**I **__kiss him. I thought __**he**__ was gay, not __**me**__._ He took another look at Ron and saw the pain that he was causing him, every gasp reminded Harry all of the things he did or said that hurt Ron. Kissing Cho, dating Cho, liking Cho, talking about Cho, Cho Cho Cho! _Why was I so stupid! I was hurting Ron this whole time and I didn't even know. I'm supposed to be his best friend and I don't even know when I'm hurting him, I'm such a terrible friend and an even more terrible person._ At this point, Harry began to hyperventilate himself as tears were steaming down his face.

"Ron, I am so sorry. I can't believe how much I've hurt you over the years; you should hate me for it. I'm so sorry Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron started up at Harry in astonishment,

"Are you c-crying for me?"

Harry laughed a little bit,

"Seems like it."

Ron smiled and a tear drop fell onto his lip,

"That's sweet."

"That's love."

Ron's expression was just as shocked as Harry's was,

"Did you just say that you l-loved m-me," the red-head's ear looked like they were going to pour out smoke they were so red.

Harry gulped, "I guess so."

"Then I guess I love you too, mate."

Harry smiled and Ron did the same.

"Now what," Ron said as he placed his hands underneath his head.

"Well, I have a couple of things in mind….."

Ron leaned forward, his beautiful, red hair dangling in front of his face,

"You wanna elaborate on that one?"

"I'd rather show you."

Ron laughed his hearty laugh that Harry adored,

"Sounds pretty sexual to me mate."

Harry's smile turned into a smirk,

"It could be anything you want it to be."

Ron's expression changed from a childish smile to a lustful gaze. Harry lowered himself back onto Ron's body and rested his head on his chest. Ron was much taller then Harry now, so Harry had to extend his arms in order to touch Ron's face. He whipped away his tears, and Ron raised his eyebrows curiously. A tingling sensation spread throughout Harry's body and he felt a tight push on his trousers. In response, Ron opened his mouth slightly and let out a soft moan. Harry stared up and licked his top lip slowly, this caused Ron to close his eyes and relax his shoulders. Harry's bulge doubled in size as he pressed his body up against Ron's more. His package rubbed the inside of Ron's calf which caused him to shudder. Harry took note of this and did it once more, this time hearing a loud groan from Ron's lips. Harry looked up one more time to see Ron's desperate face filled with hunger. Hunger for _more._

Harry raised his eyebrows in a sexy manner and ran his hands through Ron's unruly hair. Ron placed his hands on Harry's hips, and Harry gripped Ron's hair tightly. The red-head smirked and gently eased his hands into Harry's jeans. Harry tugged on his brilliant red hair and arched his back greatly. Ron's long fingers moved slowly through Harry's trousers, outlining his tight arse. He muttered something like, "Thank God that you're a Seeker, you have a great arse" into Harry's ear. Harry tightened his butt as Ron's finger passed his crack. Unfortunately, Ron's hands were still not underneath Harry's boxers, but that changed when Harry said,

"Take them off."

Ron chuckled,

"Take what off?"

"What do you think?"

Ron itched his nose,

"Hehe."

Harry let out a dry of lust,

"What I do, Harry?"

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

Harry placed his mouth under Ron's chin,

"Itch your nose like that, it's so adorable." Harry didn't need to see Ron's face to know that he was blushing a scarlet red; Ron's innocence seemed to be some kind of fetish for Harry.

"Could you touch me again, Ron? Please."

"Is that even a question," his long fingers wrapped around Harry's waist once more and pulled him upwards, making Harry's cock rub against Ron's as he lifted him. When their faces were close enough Ron placed his lips onto Harry's and they began a battle of the tongue. Ron's hands were tugging on Harry's dark, messy hair and this only aroused him even more.

"Harry, Harry," Ron was panting and saying Harry's name like a metronome.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he shoved his hands into Ron's trousers and gripped his cock with such intensity that he caused Ron to yelp. Harry's hand covered about half of Ron's cock, which meant that he was at least eight inches or so. Harry began pumping him violently, Ron's breathing started to dramatically escalate.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry," was the only thing that Ron could say and he would speak in between his moans and groans. Harry decided that he wanted something more; he wanted to see it, to taste it.

"You sweet or sour," he asked playfully.

Ron closed his eyes and breathed heavily, this was making his package even more defined,

"Don't know, but I reckon you should find out."

Harry's response to this was by lowering his head to crotch level and opening his mouth. Ron's eyes widened as Harry placed his teeth on Ron's fly and pulled down on it. He was unzipping Ron's jeans with his teeth,

Ron murmured,

"Bloody hell."

Harry's green eyes started seductively at Ron's icy-blue eyes, and flash his teeth. Ron gulped, _Could he turn me on even more,_ he thought.

Harry returned his focus to Ron's giant bulge, and he tried to pull his jeans over it but it was just too large. Harry came up with a solution, he placed his pants on Ron's knees and as soon as his hands turned to grab Ron's inner thighs, he threw his head forward and shoved his tongue through the opening of Ron's boxers.

Ron yelped,

"Harry!"

Ron's screaming only made Harry even more motivated in giving Ron the pleasure he wanted, he wanted to make Ron scream in pleasure. He would give him the world if he could, and now, Ron has Harry's entire world.

"D-do it, please."

Harry laughed seductively and quoted him, "is that even a question." Harry dived his face into Ron's crotch and wrapped his tongue around the head of Ron's pulsating cock. Ron's moans were obvious as Harry tickled his head with his tongue, and started lathering it with his saliva.

"Suck me, Harry. Suck me," Ron was so desperate for sexual attention it made Harry smile in delight.

Harry put his hands by Ron's balls, and shoved his mouth down upon the pulsing cock.

"Harry!"

Harry pushed it so far down his throat that he started to gag, but it wasn't enough to want him to stop. His hands were fondling with Ron's package, and his mouth was moving up and down rapidly. The crimson hairs of Ron's crotch brushed against Harry's chin, which made him so even faster. Ron's hands clutched Harry's hair more then even, and began moving Harry's head even faster.

"I want to cum, I want to cum Harry."

At his request, Harry began to suck even harder on Ron's giant cock and pulled on the skin with the edge of his teeth, Harry knew by now that Ron liked it rough.

"Almost there, almost," Ron eyes were clenched so tightly that it tensed up his neck. His breathing was frantic and irregular now.

Harry picked up the pace, his hands aiding in the pumping process. He tasted something wet enter his mouth, but it wasn't much. _Just precum._

"C'mon, mate your almost there. Just…a...little…bit...more..."

Harry did one finally pump when Ron screamed,

"**Harry!!**"

An explosion of liquid poured into his mouth, it tasted simply amazing. Ron was so sweet that it was as if Harry was sucking on a lollipop. Harry didn't even stop after Ron came, he just kept on going.

"H-Harry," Ron was exhausted, but he honestly didn't mind Harry motivation. He was flattered by the fact that Harry wanted to do _anything_ with him at all.

Harry waited till he sucked every, last, drop of cum from Ron's vibrant cock before he took his mouth off of it and said,

"Brilliant."

Ron laughed, "Could say the same to you."

Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss,

"Ya wanna know something, Ron?"

Ron wrapped his long, lanky hands around Harry and pulled him closer,"

"And what's that?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too, mate."

They hugged tightly and Harry kissed Ron on the top of his ginger head,

"Thank you for telling me."

Green met blue,

"Don't mention it."


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Believe In Angels?

Chapter 2

Do You Believe in Angels?

The next morning Ron and Harry acted like nothing happened, but they couldn't hide their content smiles every time their eyes met. They walked out of the common room together and strolled down the moving staircase, their hands brushing past each others by "accident." When they reached the Great Hall they saw Hermione sitting to the far right with Ginny, and Neville, and they looked like they were in a serious conversation. Ron stared at Harry and with a nod of confirmation they began to walk towards them. Unfortunately, in order to reach the Gryffindor table they had to pass by Slytherian. Harry sighed as they grew just inches away from that dreadful group. He saw Pansy Parkinson drowning herself with cups of butterbeer, and then he saw Crabbe and Goyle, fighting over who gets the last drumstick. Sadly, once you see the cronies you see the master, and as Harry's eyes skimmed past the table he saw a pair of cold blue eyes glaring at him. Harry gestured Ron to walk a little faster to avoid Malfoy, but it was too late.

"What's this, Potters got a boyfriend now? And look, its poor little Weasley."

Ron spoke with fury, "Shut it, Malfoy or I'll shut it for you!"

Draco leaned back in his chair and cackled,

"And how do you tend on doing that?"

Ron went to grab his wand when Harry pulled Ron's hand out of his pocket,

"Aw, you two holding hands now?"

"I told you to shut it!"

Harry hated seeing Ron upset, "Come off it, Malfoy."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered like morons as Draco spoke, "Don't worry Potter, I'm not gonna steal your little boyfriend. I'm not a faggot like you."

This was too much for Ron as he went to punch Malfoy in the face, but Harry thankfully grabbed hold of him and pushed him back.

"Ron, he's not worth it!"

Ron's face was red with anger, "I'm not gonna just stick around and hear him bad-mouth you like that!"

Pansy swallowed a chuck of chicken and then spoke, "Oo, little Weasleys getting defensive."

Ron was about to make a retort, but he was cut off-

"I really think you should stop eating your feelings Pansy, it doesn't make your chin seem any smaller."

Pansy's jaw dropped and Crabbe couldn't help but to laugh, until Malfoy shot him a look of disdain.

"Let's go," Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's and Ron's hand and pulled them to the Gryffindor table.

As they sat in their chairs Ron said, "Hermione that was brilliant!"

Hermione blushed slightly, "Well, someone had to shut her fat mouth."

Ginny spoke as she placed her butterbeer back on the table, "I swear, that girl is as round as a remembral." Neville laughed and then quickly put his hand in his pocket to see if he had forgotten his own remembral.

"What was Malfoy talking about though," Hermione questioned them as she reached forward for her pumpkin juice.

"Nothing important really," Harry said as casually as he could.

Ron's ears flushed with embarrassment, "Yeah, just like Harry said. Nothing _important_," he used much emphasis on his last statement and shot Harry a meaningful look.

Hermione placed her cup back on the table, "Well, I think he is just ridiculous."

Harry stared down at his plate, trying to avoid all eye contact with Ron.

"Yeah, he is pretty ridiculous," Ron's voice escalated as he spoke, "wouldn't _you_ agree Harry?"

Harry stared up at Ron with emptiness in his eyes, "Don't know Ron. Maybe he just knows a faggot when he sees one."

Harry thought, _Did I just say that?_

Ron had a mixed expression of intense rage and extreme betrayal written across his face, "Thanks mate."

He stood up and pushed Hermione's hand off him as he stormed out of the Great Hall murmuring incoherently under his staggering breath.

Hermione turned her gaze to Harry who was stricken with shock, "Why the hell would you say something like that to Ron! He's your best friend, Harry. That was disgusting!"

Neville stared at his plate trying to avoid being dragged into the confrontation.

Ginny face was red with fury as she spat at him, "That was my brother you said that to you bloody idiot."

Harry couldn't believe himself his mind was swimming with confusion;

W_hy in the world would I say something like that to Ron? Ron was my best friend; I said that he loved him. If I really loved him why would I say something like that? If I was really his best friend why the hell would I say something like __**that?**_

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he gathered his things and stood up only to be clawed by Hermione.

"Now, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Away."

Ginny slammed her hand on the table and stood up fiercely, "If you go near my brother I will personally shove my wand so far up your arrogant little-"

"I won't go near your bloody brother alright!?"

Harry threw himself out of Hermione's grasp and practically ran down through the Great Hall, not caring who or what he happened to bump into, which occurred quite a few times. _Where would Ron be?_ Harry thought to himself as he was searching through the nearby corridor.

************************************************************************

It must have been at least thirty minutes of searching all of Hogwarts for him until the idea struck him, The Room of Requirement. Harry zoomed past Nearly-Headless Nick and almost flew right into a wall as he made a sharp turn. He dashed down the corridor and thought heavily, _I __**need**__ to find Ron, I __**need**__ to find Ron._ Harry then saw part of the wall of the corridor pull into itself and then a wooden door took it place. He ran as fast as he could to the door, practically ripped off the handle out of urgency to erase what he has does back at the Great Hall. He opened the door and threw himself through the opening to see that he had entered an incredibly small bathroom, and by the toilet he saw a most distraught Ron Weasley puking his guts out. Harry went over to him and dropped to his knees,

"Ron, I've been looking for you for ages."

He lifted his disheveled face and turned to Harry, "Sorry for the inconvenience," he said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, I don't care what ever the bloody hell you meant, Harry."

Harry tried to apologize, but he was quickly silence by the unpleasant sound of Ron regurgitating into the open toilet bowl.

Harry felt horrible, "What happened?"

Ron answered him flatly, "I got sick."

Harry inched a little closer, "How did you get sick then?"

Ron swallowed a wad of vomit, "Love can do this kind of shit to you, Harry."

_Love._

Harry couldn't take the aching pain anymore, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Ron!"

Ron turned to him with the same emptiness in his eyes that Harry had once given him.

"I don't know why the hell I said what I said back there, but I didn't mean any of it! Something just came over me and I exploded, I'm so sorry! I would never mean to hurt you, Ron, never! I care too much about you!"

Ron laughed mockingly, "Yeah, calling me a bloody faggot really showed how much you care."

"Ron! I'm sorry. I really am sorry."

"Do you honestly think saying 'you're sorry'", Ron turned his head, "will make me want to see your effin face agai-" He was cut off by the overwhelming shock that entered his body. What he saw was so incomprehensible that it left him looking dumbfounded. Harry was pouring out tears, tears that he never saw before. Not the same tears that he saw last night, not the same tears that he saw when Cedric died, not the same tears when he saw Sirus die, not the same tears when he saw Dumbledore die, these were new tears and they were tears for him. For Ron.

It was clear that Harry was trying to speak, but he was so hysterical that anything he was trying to say was inaudible. All he could mutter were things like, stupid, sorry, Ron, and failure. Ron couldn't comprehend what was taking place, Harry was practically empting his heart and soul out for him. For a poor, redheaded, untalented, un-proportional, immature boy. Ron couldn't believe that Harry had this strong of an emotional connection on him, and it started to overwhelm Ron as he too began to sob.

"Harry, why are you doing this? Why? I'm not worth it, I'm really not."

Harry tried to control his breathing, but he failed to stop the hyperventilating, "Love-can-do-this-kind-of-shit-to-you-Ron."

"Harry," Ron said as he threw his arms around his lover and squeezed as tight as he possibly could.

"I love you so much, Harry. You really have no idea. Ever since that day on the Hogwarts Express I've been infatuated by you."

Ron could feel Harry's breathing starting to slow, but his heart-beat starting to increase.

Harry stammered, "R-really?"

Ron smiled and nuzzled his head into Harry's shoulders, "Mhm. And to be honest, I really hate Cho."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to cheer him up.

"Now why are you trying to cheer me up? I should be the one trying to make you happy."

Ron put his hand on Harry's soft, moist cheeks and spoke gently, "You've made me for happy then I've ever been in my life."

Harry blushed profusely, "How do you reckon that?"

"Because you love me," Ron gingerly stroke Harry's hair with his free hand and pressed their lips together. Harry could feel Ron's passion surging through his own veins, and he pushed forward returning the emotion. Their body temperature skyrocketed as Harry placed his hand on Ron's cheek and stroked it gently as they kissed passionately. Unlike before this wasn't a kiss of sensual passion; this was a kiss of true love. At this moment Harry realized that his feelings for Ron had truly evolved. Instead of a curious heart, it was now a passionate heart, and in order to pump its blood throughout his body he needed a special touch. The tender stroke of an angel.

An angel named Ronald Weasley.


End file.
